


Morning, babe.

by annanobody



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, morning quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annanobody/pseuds/annanobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was curling like a little baby when a figure entered a room with wet hair and just a white towel wrapped around its waist. The man opened his wardrobe, wanting to get some clothes to put on only to notice him staring.</p><p>"Morning babe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, babe.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 6:30 and I posted this from my phone so please excuse all the errors (/_\\)

The sun light peeks through the small openings on the curtain. The birds were chirping on the perch of a branch that almog reached one of the windows. Jinyoung stirred in his bed when a certain car outside his house honked his horn twice followed by a cat meowing and (probably) a trash can crashing loudly. Jinyoung groaned and rubbed his eyes lazily. He stretched loudly trying to get sleepiness out of his system - and he just realized he's not sleeping in his own bed. He moved around on that bed, trying to find warmth as he also just realized he's naked under the cover. He shivered slightly by the cold breeze of air conditioner placed directly to his spot. He was curling like a little baby when a figure entered a room with wet hair and just a white towel wrapped around its waist. The man opened his wardrobe, wanting to get some clothes to put on only to notice him staring.

"Morning babe."

The man chuckled with a warm smile as he pulled out a shirt from the hanger and put it over a couch at the corner of the room. Fuck. He looks so hot it made Jinyoung shiver harder than he already did. The man walked over to the bed - all while drying his hair with the small towel on his neck. Jinyoung almost moaned when the man smirked seeing his flushed face. He hovered over Jinyoung, his muscled arms supported him and he stared down at Jinyoung. Jinyoung bit his lip and tried hard to ignore how the heat all moved to between his legs.

"Hey hyung."

The man hummed and caressed Jinyoung''s cheek. His hand smelled really good and felt really soft that Jinyoung couldn't help but lean on to the touch. He moved down and captured Jinyoung's lips on his own. Jinyoung was surprised at first, but he put his arms around the man's neck to pull him down closer to him. The man pulled the cover down and the breeze from the AC made Jinyoung shudder, making a little moan left his mouth. The man pulled back a little and stared down with his intense black orbs that Jinyoung felt so intimidated and turned on at the same time.

"Fuck babe you look so hot."

"Said the man who made me almost come from seeing him wet and wrapped in towel only."

"Ah fuck."

"Come on, Jaebum hyung."

Jaebum groaned because Jinyoung dirty talking is a rare event. He pulled the cover off of Jinyoung only to find he's already so hard. Jaebum smirked, moving down while keeping eye contact. He put his fingers around the other's shaft and started pumping him - once, twice - and Jinyoung moaned. Damn them for doing this before work but Jinyoung is already lightheaded he didn't give a fuck. Jaebum gave an experimental lick on the slit and Jinyoung only thrust his hip while pulling down Jaebum's hair. Jaebum engulfed him in one time and Jinyoung moaned at the sudden wetness and warmth around him.

Jaebum was bobbing his head up and down, pace faster each passing moment and Jinyoung was basically fucking his mouth. Jaebum tried to fight hos gag reflex and deepthroated Jinyoung - earning him a thrashing Jinyoung below him.

"Hyung, please please please."

Jinyoung muttered the words like manthra and he met Jaebum's stare as he looked down between his legs and he almost came from how intense Jaebum was staring at him. He then pulled away and moved to grab the lube and condom from inside their nightstand. Jinyoung's breath was already ragged and seeing Jaebum expertly tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth and putting it on then pouring lube over himself set something ablaze inside of Jinyoung. Jaebum crawled into jinyoung's legs and pushed them open. Slowly, he inched in and he groaned. And that groan - fuck - was turning Jinyoung even more.

"Let's hurry because we have to leave for work."

Jinyoung nodded and put his arms around Jaebum's neck before Jaebum started pumping into him fast. Jinyoung moaned and threw his head - all while his eyes were closed so he did not notice how the older man licked his lips hungrily at the sight. Jaebum pulled Jinyoung's legs and put it around his waist as he aimed a different angle and - voila. Jinyoung arched his back ever so beautifully. Jinyoung opened his eyes and pulled Jaebum's hair to move his head closer.

"T-there h-hyung."

"You feel so good, Jinyoungie. So good."

Jinyoung's breath was becoming ragged and Jaebum knew he was close - he always knew. Jinyoung stared at his eyes as Jaebum pumped in faster, rougher, hitting Jinyoung's prostate every time making him mewl in pleasure.

"I-i'm close."

"Come for me, babe. Come for me without me touching you. You've been really good."

One, two, three thrusts - Jinyoung came (untouched, yes) with white spurting on his stomach and Jaebum pumped into him for one last time before he too came. Jinyoung tried to control his breathing as he came down from his high. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a beautiful grin that made Jaebum's eyes turned into thin line.

"Good morning to you too, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> So I woke up at 5 something and a friend messaged me about how she had been haunted by the image of JJP having a morning sex thus the birth of this fic. I am still not wide awake lol so I decided to make a drabble instead. Comments and likes would be greatly appreciated ^_^)~


End file.
